


The Colors of Wandering

by Emmagritte26



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Western, Country & Western, Eventual Romance, F/F, Gen, Homeworld - Freeform, Horses, Human AU, I mean it takes place on a western....place, I mean it's built around that so, Multichapter, Not that historical, Ok like 2 horses, Outlaw, Slow Burn, They are sweet, Western, dorks being in love, drunk men, wandering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmagritte26/pseuds/Emmagritte26
Summary: It’s a modern time for western cities. 50 years ago White Diamond started a colony on a place called Homeworld, which turned out to be the greatest city, the capital, of all.5 years ago Yellow Diamond decided to go on her own path and left Homeworld to look for her “purpose”.When she returned, she was struck by the view of the city. Under 5 years, the city went downhill, and the former city lost its well-earn titles. It became the town of outlaws, poverty and rotting.When Yellow meets Blue Dimandis, the heir of the rich Dimandis family, who came along White at the beginning, everything changes.How will Yellow and Blue change the future of Homeworld?





	1. Welcome Back, Old Citizen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to this MESS
> 
> It's dedicated to: me  
> Reason: I wanted to challenge myself, I imagined this, also I'm a sucker for Bellow  
> Historic Accuracy: 50%, I will NOT DO research because GUESS WHO'S LAZY FOR THAT  
> Grammar, vocabulary: sweeties, I'm so sorry  
> Am I a writer: no I am not, I'm kinda an artist, and I cannot write fdsgdhfsd no matter what language, I can't even form normal sentences in my mother tongue so?????
> 
> Ok whatever, thanks for clicking on this????? try to have fun and not suffer

It was chilly, and dark, a simple night in Homeworld. The town was quiet, only the laughter of the drunk men could be heard from the saloon. The town was asleep. No one really dared to go out at night. 

5 years ago, Homeworld, which used to be this wonderful, unique and modern town, had taken a downhill. White Diamond, this peculiar, strong leader started a colony here with her relatives and close friends 50 years ago. That was the golden age of Homeworld. Filled with brilliant minds, wonderful buildings, it was like the Metropolis of the Universe. 

After the death of White and the older citizens, nothing has changed. The buildings aren't taken care of, they are rotting, a lot of them were destroyed, burned down. Homeworld, which was the capital city of this area, turned into the capital of the outlaws, poverty, murder, sin and drunk men.

Or at least this is what Yellow Diamond saw when she came back to this place after 5 years.

It was a chilly, and dark, a simple night in Homeworld. The town was asleep, a new presence came into the view. An old citizen came back.  
White Diamond knew this old citizen. She was the one who found her. A lost child.

Yellow's memories were swaying in her head as she came near the "city".  
Learning, laughter, White, law, friends, learning, deciding to go on her own path, leaving…  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She remembers everything like it was yesterday.

She looked around the town, trying to compare this new view and the one she remembered. Nothing different. Except everything is rotting. She scoffed.

The light was dancing around the saloon. Her horse, Patti, lead her there. Yellow hopped down of her horse, patted Patti's head, and straightened her collar. After a few moments of waiting, she decided to enter the saloon.

The laughter and the music suddenly stopped, as her view appeared. The people were staring at this unknown face. The stranger was dressed quite neatly. Her boots were ochre, black trousers, her yellow shirt had 3 buttons unbuttoned at the top, tucked in, a belt filled with diamond patterns kept it there, and all of this covered with a black expensive vest. Her head was covered with a black and ochre hat with a large engraved diamond shape at the top of it.

Her dirty blonde hair was ruffled and cut short. A few strings of blonde her were dancing around her narrowed eyes, as she scanned the saloon.

As she spotted a few familiar faces, quiet whispering started to rumble the saloon.

"Who's that?" The pianist asked.

"They don't belong here" A drunk slurred.

"Wait, she's the notorious roamer, the Electric someone…" A female voice whispered.

"ELECTRICITY!" The bartender finally shouted.

Yellow shut her eyes and cringed. She knew that this was coming. A nickname that got painted on her after her skills in the usage of guns. Outlaws tried to attack her, thinking she was helpless. Well, they got exactly what they did not expect. Yellow turned around in a flash, with her Eagle Eye in her hand and fired two warning shots. In to their hats.  
Of course, that happened like multiple times around the years, and these rumors about an "outlaw" spread like forest fire. "The famous Electricity strikes again!" and "Beware of the Electricity" could be heard everywhere.

"IT'S REALLY HER!!" The bartender sang in a joyful sound, "Well it's quite an honor to see you here in this town" The small man with a well-kept mustache said, but his voice was trembling.

Yellow did not answer immediately, she just looked around and asked on a flat tone  
"Is there any place I could stay for tonight?" She first thought about staying here for an uncertain time, but the stage this town was in made her question this idea. She'll decide tomorrow.

The whole place was quiet. No one expects visitors nowadays. Every single eye was glued on her. She straightened her back, while she was waiting for an answer.  
After several minutes of awkward silence around the saloon, the bartender finally blurted out,  
"There is a room in this saloon, which is now used for the storing of the alcohol, but we'll make you some space."

"And is there a place for my horse?" Then Yellow asked, and nodded to the direction where Patti was.

"Of course! Right next to the saloon" The small man, who was covered in sweat, answered without hesitation.

Yellow nodded. She knew where her room and her horse's place were. After all, she grew up here.


	2. Same Old World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a modern time for western cities. 50 years ago White Diamond started a colony on a place called Homeworld, which turned out to be the greatest city, the capital, of all.  
> 5 years ago Yellow Diamond decided to go on her own path and left Homeworld to look for her “purpose”.  
> When she returned, she was struck by the view of the city. Under 5 years, the city went downhill, and the former city lost its well-earn titles. It became the town of outlaws, poverty and rotting.
> 
> When Yellow meets Blue Dimandis, the heir of the rich Dimandis family, who came along White at the beginning, everything changes.
> 
> How will Yellow and Blue change the future of Homeworld?

Blue Dimandis awoke with an indescribable feeling. It was like an ordinary day, but somehow, she felt...different. 

Her days had the same routine. Wake up, tea and breakfast on the balcony, scanning the town, talk to the servants, play on a few instruments, read books about either poetry or something biology/chemistry related, look out the window and stare at the town again.

The house she lived in looked like a palace compared to the others in the town. The only house that was kept in shape, the glamorous Dimandis house.  
Her family came along with White half a decade ago. Diamond and Dimandis. Quite similar names, right? The two large diamond mines belong to those families. The richest families in the world, and by that, they became major figures and leaders in politics and economy. Blue is the current heir of the Dimandis family. She became the successor at a young age due to her parents' death before her 20th birthday.

She had an extraordinary childhood. She got something not every young girl got, only the rich ones, or the ones with extreme confidence and no fear. Knowledge. Her father didn't need to fight for Blue to get into a public school and learn alongside boys, unlike how White fought for Yellow.  
White was manipulative and no one could say no to those murderous eyes. Yellow exactly earned what White fought for because she saw potential in Yellow, she knew she was intelligent and got a thirst for knowledge. This is exactly who she is now. She got the knowledge she granted and she still keeps learning from day-to-day.

Blue didn't learn in public schools, but she was educated by one of the greatest teachers. Her father bought education for her. And she took advantage of it. She walked through the doors of knowledge and that opened another for power and great leadership. 

Those years gave her the ground she stood on now. She was capable of leading this town. But she was too late, and Homeworld went through corruption. She was independent and strong, but this town couldn't be directed by a 27 years old woman, whom the town was jealous of.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yellow had a sleepless night. Dreams and memories mixed into each other were whirling in her head. She bolted up from her bed and popped her eyes open. Enough. Enough of these false pictures of Homeworld. She needed to see the town in daylight. It might have been the dark...

She gently buttoned her shirt, put on her vest and slipped into her boots. It was spring, so her coat was not needed this time. She ran her long thin fingers through her scruffy hair. As she groaned she reminded herself to find a place where she could finally wash her hair and clothes. It's been weeks since she saw a normal bathroom. It took 5 days to be exact to find Homeworld.  
As a finishing touch, she put on her trademark hat with the big diamond shape on its top.

The door opened with a screech. She gritted her mouth, stepped out and quickly closed it. It was quieter this time.

The life of the saloon is livelier on the night. It was quiet in the morning. The music jumped across the room, and laughter erupted. The bartender greeted Yellow with a nod, Yellow nodded back, flashing the diamond shape on her hat. A few eyes landed on her as the 28-year-old woman walked across the saloon on a moderate tempo. Her hands landed on the door and pushed it open. As she stepped out sunlight flashed into her eyes. Her hands flew up, blocking the shining light and squinted. 

The streets were full of people, horses, and wagons. It looked like a common town, but somehow underdeveloped compared to the other towns. It stopped in developing and was exactly the way it was years ago. 

As Yellow got near the streets she finally had a full view of the so-called-city. She wasn't hallucinating, it wasn't because of the dark. Yellow saw what she saw yesterday. The city was in ruins. Though there were a few buildings that were in pretty good shape, there was no sight of new buildings. As she searched her eyes got stuck on something. A gigantic house faced her. In a perfect condition, freshly painted. She saw a figure sitting on the balcony. Strange. Who was this mysterious person and why exactly were they the only one being who seemed like royalty in this place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wrote another chapter????? This seems fun actually and MUHAHHAHAHAHAH NEXT CHAPTER IS!!!! *THE* CHAPTER!!! They'll finally meet!!


	3. Nice to Meet You, But Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a modern time for western cities. 50 years ago White Diamond started a colony on a place called Homeworld, which turned out to be the greatest city, the capital, of all.  
> 5 years ago Yellow Diamond decided to go on her own path and left Homeworld to look for her “purpose”.  
> When she returned, she was struck by the view of the city. Under 5 years, the city went downhill, and the former city lost its well-earn titles. It became the town of outlaws, poverty and rotting.
> 
> When Yellow meets Blue Dimandis, the heir of the rich Dimandis family, who came along White at the beginning, everything changes.
> 
> How will Yellow and Blue change the future of Homeworld?

Spring in Homeworld was uplifting. After the cold, melancholic days of winter, Homeworld glows up on the warm autumn days. Not the way it used to though... 

So, like every other citizen, Blue enjoyed the kisses of the Sun. She was drinking tea and as usual, she was reading poetry written by her favorite poet. As she finished the second cup, she put down the book and switched her eyes onto the town. 

Cheerful. The town seemed cheerful. Nothing is wrong with this town. At least that's what she told herself. That's what her parents used to say. That's what everyone used to say. That's what everyone expected to hear.

As her eyes hopped from one citizen to another she stopped. She did not know this face. The figure was far from her, but she knew every figure and shape in this town. The figure was...coming towards her house? As the stranger came closer and closer the distant shape formed into a clear view.

It was a tall strongly built woman. Her expensive clothes screamed that she was important. Especially the diamond pattern on top of her hat. Familiar... Blue tried to focus on her face but her hat was blocking her head. One of Blue's hand was gripping the metal surface of the balcony, the other one gently resting in her lap.   
When the stranger lifted her head to look up and look in the eyes of Blue, the world seemed to stop at that moment. The tall woman's eyes were electrifying. She gripped the rods of the balcony even stronger.  
As yellow eyes met the blue one, the stranger's motion seemed to slow down. Or was it just in the eyes of Blue?  
~~

Yellow spotted that gigantic "kingdom" from far away. A peculiar fish in the sea. That house certainly did not belong in this community. The house she lived in was near that one. Definitely behind that one. She wondered if that house was still there. The glamorous palace she lived in... 

A pang of sorrow hit her in the chest as she longed, but she didn't admit it, not even to herself. She pumped her fists as she confidently started walking towards the majestic mansion. She kept her eyes on the road as she thought to herself. 

After a long distance of walking and flashbacks, she lifted her head and met a pair of Prussian blue eyes. The woman on the balcony was looking down at her with the same expression that was painted on Yellow. Her heart was stuck in her throat, she clenched her jaw, and she kept walking, but it felt like she was slowing down. The woman with the glowing eyes gripped the metal surface of the balcony and kept looking into the eyes of Yellow. It felt like they knew each other, however, it was the first time they saw each other's faces.

Her trance was stopped by being almost knocked down the road with a wagon. Her legs stopped as quickly as light speed and turned her head towards the wildly racing wagon. As she steadied herself she shouted something towards it, and continued walking towards the mansion. But the mysterious woman with blue eyes vanished. She was nowhere near the balcony. 

~~ 

After the unknown woman was almost knocked down, Blue snapped out of her trance and stood up. She rushed out of the balcony and went downstairs. She knew the woman was coming here. Her steps were quick and quiet. Her slim fingers were adjusting her long flowy indigo blue dress. At the very end, there were diamond patters. Just like there was one on the stranger's hat. She was in her so-called office now, where she arranged the administration around the town. This is where she met those "tax-men" as the town called it. The town lost its independence years ago and now they were in subservience. 

She looked into the mirror which hanged next to an impressionist painting. She adored that one, with the light shading, the waves of the brush. She brushed her hair with her hands, just to make sure and straightened the collar of her dress. Fantastic. She looked and felt fantastic. 

She glanced at her porch as she waited for the woman to approach. Blue was nervous, she rubbed her sweaty palms into her dress. She had no idea why and who was coming here. The outlander didn't really seem like someone from the office. But the way she dressed made her look like a relevant, major figure. Especially the diamond…Aside from Blue no one wore diamond patterned attires. The newcomer definitely was someone.

Blue was so lost in her thoughts she almost missed the newcomer's approach. She cast a sidelong glance and spotted her. The outlander just set foot on the porch. Blue's office was a few rooms far from the porch, so she called for her servant, "Blue" Pearl and asked her to show the stranger into the office.   
There were 2 Pearls in Blue's mansion, and one of them had the same eye color as Blue, so the servants had come up with a name to differentiate the two Pearls: Blue Pearl.

Blue stood next to her desk, showed her back to the door. She sensed the small footsteps of Blue Pearl and the scenic footsteps of the newcomer. She steadied herself and took a deep breath. When the stranger entered the office, Blue spun around and greeted her with a gentle smile. The stranger had a confident, but a gentle smile on her face. Her hat was nowhere to be seen on her head, she probably placed it in the hall. Her hair was blonde, unwashed but somehow the way the sunlight hit it, it felt like it was glimmering. It was shining like a gemstone. The stranger was probably on the road for weeks.  
Both of them had a face filled with curiosity.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Blue Dimandis" Blue said on her gentle, caressing voice as her Irish accent flashed out. Blue confidently held out her hand, offering a handshake. The stranger gladly took it and both of them held each other's hand with authority. As they firmly shook hands, the stranger finally introduced herself:

"Likewise. I'm Yellow Diamond" her voice was calm and rich, "a commanding mezzo voice" as many others said. When Blue heard her name she immediately realized. Diamond. Yellow Diamond. The daughter of White Diamond. The White Diamond.

Blue had mixed emotions. Fear, calm, and happiness, but none of these were expressed on the outside. She took another deep breath and prepared herself mentally for this conversation, that might be life-changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHhh the meeting finally happened, it was very,,,, cliche-isH  
> I'm a little late with posting, but it's a bit longer so!!! There ya have it!!


	4. If You Don't Mind Me Asking...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a modern time for western cities. 50 years ago White Diamond started a colony on a place called Homeworld, which turned out to be the greatest city, the capital, of all.  
> 5 years ago Yellow Diamond decided to go on her own path and left Homeworld to look for her “purpose”.  
> When she returned, she was struck by the view of the city. Under 5 years, the city went downhill, and the former city lost its well-earn titles. It became the town of outlaws, poverty and rotting.
> 
> When Yellow meets Blue Dimandis, the heir of the rich Dimandis family, who came along White at the beginning, everything changes.
> 
> How will Yellow and Blue change the future of Homeworld?

Blue Dimandis. "A Dimandis, huh?" Yellow's mind was racing. She remembered the cavalcade around the murder of Mr. Dimandis, the Irish diamond mine owner, and the death of Mrs. Dimandis, the daughter of a wealthy Indian family, due to illness. So, this woman was the remaining Dimandis. And Yellow herself was the remaining Diamond. Quite humorous, isn't it? It's like the stars collided and pulled these two diamond figures together to meet on this day.

As both women soothed themselves after this one hell of a meeting and prepared for what to come, Blue waved as a sign for Blue Pearl to leave. Blue Pearl bowed and quickly bounced out, and closed the door.

Blue gently nodded and with her hand, she aimed towards a comfortable-looking chair.  
"Please, Ms. Diamond, take a seat" She was on the edge, but perfectly hid her trembling voice. She straightened her back with authority. Yellow took a seat and put her legs crossed. Blue herself took a seat across her. Sitting face to face.

"What brought you here today Ms. Diamond? I'm certain I did not see you here before." Blue asked with an eager-to-know voice. Curiosity has been boiling inside her.

"You're right, Ms. Dimandis, I arrived today. I haven't been to this city, or judging by the current stage, this town 5 years ago. I felt like it was time."  
Yellow didn't mention how lost she was, of course. She was looking for something, for some sign, anything, that could lead her anywhere. She has been on this never-ending path for 5 years, desperate to find something, to show how much she knows, to show her value. 

Blue didn't miss the salty slip that left Yellow's lips. "City, or by judging the current stage, this town". Blue pursed her lips and decided to let it go. For now. She'll ask about this "slip" later.

"Oh, and if you don't mind me asking, are you related to White Diamond in any ways?" Blue of course knew. There was no other Diamond left.

Yellow endearingly smiled, knowing that Blue knew the answer to this question.  
"I am indeed related. White Diamond took me under her wings and raised me as her own daughter. And if you don't mind me asking, are you related to the Dimandis family in any ways?" Yellow backfired with a smug grin.

Blue expected this, Yellow fired back with her own question. She sneered and said  
"Yes, you're right. I am the only remaining Dimandis." -Blue stopped for a second as they smirked at each other- "As we both cleared things up, let's go back to an earlier topic we discussed, about the town. What did you mean by "this stage"?  
Yellow was not escaping this question, she had to answer, Blue thought to herself. Yellow chuckled on a sour voice:  
"Oh please, Ms. Dimandis, you cannot tell me you didn't notice. You grew up here, just like me. Homeworld is not how it used to be. It's not even a city anymore for stars' sake. I'm a fantastic observer, Miss. I also noticed those tax-papers on your desk. Homeworld was the one other towns paid the tax to. I see the tables have turned." 

Blue's jaw dropped. How could she say that? How dared she? As Blue opened her mouth with furrowed brows Yellow put her right hand up and casually said:

"Don't bother lying to yourself. I know you know the faults of this town."

Blue quickly closed her mouth. Yellow was…not wrong. She lied to herself every single day. "This town is great! Nothing is wrong here! Everyone is so cheerful!" That's exactly what everyone expected to hear and wanted to hear. She was defeated. She felt naked in front of the smart Diamond. She was distressed.

"What else can we do, Ms. Diamond? I'm the only one with impact here, but still too late to do something. They won't just listen to some woman with a mansion that everyone is jealous of. To a Dimandis." Blue sorrowfully closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"They could listen to two women, a Diamond, and a Dimandis. Two is always better than one."

Blue quickly opened her eyes. The Diamond sitting across her had a lop-sided grin on her face. Blue looked down at the tax-papers on her desk and thought for a moment.  
A moment of silence. Blue looked up with a shy grin:

"And how are we going to do that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HahAHAA THIS HAS BEEN A BUMBY RIDE, ISN’T IT? We love bickering wives! AND IT HAS STARTED!!! The Union of The Grand Bickering Old Pair is here


	5. She's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a modern time for western cities. 50 years ago White Diamond started a colony on a place called Homeworld, which turned out to be the greatest city, the capital, of all.  
> 5 years ago Yellow Diamond decided to go on her own path and left Homeworld to look for her “purpose”.  
> When she returned, she was struck by the view of the city. Under 5 years, the city went downhill, and the former city lost its well-earn titles. It became the town of outlaws, poverty and rotting.
> 
> When Yellow meets Blue Dimandis, the heir of the rich Dimandis family, who came along White at the beginning, everything changes.
> 
> How will Yellow and Blue change the future of Homeworld?

"And how are we going to do that?" was the question that rang in both of the wealthy women's heads. 

Yellow was still sitting in that cozy chair and she put her head inside her palms. She was thinking of a solution. How? How are they going to make it work? She started to rub her temples and sighed. 

"We'll make it work somehow." was the only thing she could say. That's not exactly what Blue wanted to hear. Blue looked at her with a disapproving face, rubbed the bridge of her nose with furrowed brows and sighed theatrically. 

"What did I expect...it's not that easy to revive a town that started to decay. By the way, Ms. Diamond, where are you going to stay for the night? Last time I checked there were no rest houses or inns in this town." 

Yellow looked back at her with gimlet eyes. Blue wanted to know everything, she was observing her.

"Well, Ms.-Eager-to-Know, you're right, there aren't any places like that, it surprised me that you know about this, but the bartender was kind enough to make space for me. I wasn't even sure if I'll stay here any longer." 

Small little spikes were aiming towards Blue, but she decided to ignore these. She needed to be the one who comes out of this conversation as the "good and forgiving one", so she had an idea: 

"You could stay in my house for as long as you'd like to! There are plenty of spaces here, and I can tell by your clothes that you've been on the road for days. Rest here, and we'll have some solution for this quite difficult situation."

Yellow was surprised, but she knew this tactic. Blue wanted to be the blissful woman who blessed Yellow with a place to stay. Like pity. But since Yellow was desperate for a bath and a well-resting sleep, she sighed and smiled:

"I'd be really thankful, it sounds fantastic" 

Blue smiled with a victorious and smug smile and bowed her head. "My pleasure". She added and called for a servant of her. Blue asked before the servant could arrive, if Yellow had any luggage or horse. Of course, there were. Her horse, Patti, was outside the saloon and drinking from the fountain, that was built for the horses there. Her package was still in the saloon.  
Blue asked her servant, Ruby, to bring them here while Blue showed her around and introduced Yellow her current room.

The mansion had two floors. Downstairs was for the "everyday life". Living room, music room, kitchen, dining room, the office of Blue's, a few rooms for the servants, terrace and others. Blue also had a large pen for her horse, Lisa, so Patti could rest there.

Ruby rushed for the luggage and Patti as Blue guided Yellow up to the second floor. It was filled with a dozen of empty bedrooms. Who was this house built for? Definitely not for a woman with 5 servants.

Blue's room was at the end of the hall. She allowed Yellow to choose a room, since this floor was filled with void. It must be lonely and shallow. Yellow wanted a room that was not close to Blue's, but not that far away. Her room was 2 rooms away from Blue's. Yellow thanked her again, Blue bowed with her head and informed Yellow that she'll be in the terrace, if she needed her. Blue left, and left the door open for the packages. 

As she looked around she noticed another room. The bathroom. Her lips left a relieved sigh. Finally. She couldn't remember how long it has been she had a bathroom of her own.  
She heard fast and loud footsteps. A small but strong woman arrived with her luggage. Ruby, the one Blue called for. She was exhausted, she ran for her life with that package. Yellow took it and thanked her. Ruby quickly stepped out of her room and shut the door loudly. Ruby winced from the other side of the door.

Yellow quickly undressed and threw the dirty clothes into the sink and let the water to pour on it, then closed it. As the dirty clothes floated in the water, letting pieces of dirt swim on the surface, Yellow herself sank into the tub and relaxed. She smiled to herself and started to rub her hair with the fresh soap that was placed next to the tub. She felt refreshed, renewed, like a replaced person, she felt like herself.

After Yellow finished, she took off the fresh new towels off the shelf. She ran another smaller one through her hair. She washed her clothes and hanged them up in the bathroom. It was a joyful feeling. Since the bathroom was filled with supplies she needed, she finally took time for herself. Cut her nails, a few strands of her hair, picked up her eyeliner and redone her makeup. As a finishing touch she tested that face-cream she found in the drawer under the sink. She was a sucker for these and she had to test it out. It smelled fantastic, like lavender mixed with oils. 

She stepped out of the bathroom as a completely new person and opened her luggage and chose her favorite white shirt, the one that had miniature yellow diamonds on the collar and baggy black pants. Her boots still needed to be cleaned, but that was for another day. She put on a pair of ochre monk strap shoes, that matched the color that was on the collar of the shirt. As she finished dressing up, her hair completely dried, so she checked back into the bathroom to comb her hair.

Her signature light golden hair was shining as she checked herself out in the mirror. The wanderer Electricity was gone and Yellow Diamond, the heiress of the Diamonds was back. Somehow still lost, but filled with confidence and determination.

~~~~~~~~

Blue was sitting in her summer chair, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight with a smile on her face. The weather was still chilly, so Blue decided to put on one of her Indian shawls that her mother got her. The color of the shawl perfectly matched her indigo button-up flowy dress. The shawl had small dots of pearls on it. Diamond shaped of course, what else the Dimandis family would wear. Her closet was filled with unremarkable beauty. Every single outfit, dress, skirt, pants, shirts was handmade by notorious tailors. Blue is a fan of long, but flowy dresses, adored every second of dressing up. 

She ran her fingers through the soft fabric on her shoulders as she remembered the time when her mother gave this to her. She wasn't close to her family, but she was thankful for them. They were the ones who introduced her to music, poetry, art, biology, and chemistry. They were the ones who brought home numerous books and Blue bit on it like the fish on the hook. They weren't really a family type of family, more like a mentor kind of family. She'll always be thankful for that. 

As she thought about her life and enjoyed the rays of sunshine, she heard footsteps. Right. It must be Ms. Diamond. She was kind of fed up with her attitude of the Diamond but had hope in her impact on the town. They might succeed, who knew. But those sarcastic remarks were not forgotten.

She turned her head and slowly opened her eyes, and was struck with a view she did not really expect. Yellow Diamond shook off this scruffy outlander look and slipped into the look of royalty. No one would doubt her whether she was a Diamond or not. It was obvious.   
She looked glamorous, even charming, but she would never admit this to Ms. Diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue fighting Yellow: ugh she's annoying, but I'll spare her  
> Yellow coming back with fresh new clothes and glimmering hair: oh no she's hot
> 
> Woah this turned out to be 1305 words???? wIg how did I manage to do that


	6. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a modern time for western cities. 50 years ago White Diamond started a colony on a place called Homeworld, which turned out to be the greatest city, the capital, of all.  
> 5 years ago Yellow Diamond decided to go on her own path and left Homeworld to look for her “purpose”.  
> When she returned, she was struck by the view of the city. Under 5 years, the city went downhill, and the former city lost its well-earn titles. It became the town of outlaws, poverty and rotting.
> 
> When Yellow meets Blue Dimandis, the heir of the rich Dimandis family, who came along White at the beginning, everything changes.
> 
> How will Yellow and Blue change the future of Homeworld?

Blue Dimandis had a warm smile on her face as she was swimming in the rays of sunshine. She seemed really peaceful like that. The way her hair fell down her shoulders it seemed like a fountain. She had a shawl that wasn't on her before. It matched her. Filled with miniature diamond shaped pearls, shining, indigo. Gracefulness radiated from her. This sight matched the paintings Blue had in her house, Yellow thought. A painting titled "Rapture".

Blue heard her approaching and she turned her head to face Yellow, and softly opened her eyes. The Prussian blue eyes seemed like an ocean, mixed with lighter and darker shades, the way it swam around in her iris, exactly like a raging storm. Even her eyes seemed like a masterpiece that belongs to museums.

"Hello again Ms. Diamond, I see you took advantage of your equipped room, you look wonderful" Blue hid the snarky remark with praise that she actually meant.

Yellow smiled back at her with a self-satisfied face and replied with "Thank you, I sure did" and took a seat at the right side of Blue. They sat at this small table, but big enough for the two of them. Blue opened the sunshade that rose up from the middle of the table. The garden was filled with thousands of different flowers and plants. A dream for botanists and nature lovers. Yellow assumed that the young Dimandis was fond of the beauty of nature. 

"Care for a cup of tea?" Blue asked in her gentle voice. 

"Now that you ask, thank you" Yellow softy answered. The bickering has calmed down, both of them were keeping it low. The warm spring afternoon seemed like an idyll as they both enjoyed the comfortable silence.

After minutes of calm silence and a few sips of warm tea, they had a feeling it was time to talk about the town. They shot glances at each other, not knowing how to start this conversation.

"So…" and "Well…" were said in union. They awkwardly stuttered. At least they made each other know that it was time. Blue put down her porcelain cup, cleared her throat and finally said:

"How much have you seen of this town since you arrived?" She was proud that she could finally phrase the question.

"Not much. I've seen the saloon, the people, most of the buildings and of course your house. But I didn't notice any new buildings, I suspect there are none." Yellow described what she saw at first sight.

Blue hummed in disapproval: "Almost, but not quite. I hired a few builders and architects to whip this place in shape. Those buildings are a few houses away from mine. We can check on those later if you'd like to" and brought her cup to her lips and took a sip. Blue watched her with attention, as she waited for Yellow to respond.

New buildings, huh? We'll see what they'll make out of it. Yellow didn't hesitate and answered with "I'm ready to go whenever you are". So, it was settled. There were new buildings to check out this afternoon.  
~~~  
They didn't want to waste any time. After they finished their drinks, they decided it was time to go. Yellow's hat was still wet, it needed days to dry, so for the first time in forever she left without the hat that she was known for, or to be exact, what Electricity was known for. She put on a black vest that was made for the shirt underneath it. Filled with diamond shapes. 

Blue Diamond pulled the shawl tighter around her, and let it drop over her shoulders. She pulled the "cloak" on her head to avoid the wind. The Indian blood in her veins shined through her elegant dress. 

Blue called for a carriage, that had a place in the garden of hers. Yellow and Blue hopped into it and took off.

~~

After a quarter of minutes of strolling through the town, they finally arrived at the awaited destination.  
Yellow quickly, but warily stepped out of the carriage. Dried mud was all around the place. She tried not to wince as she placed her shoes down. She was relieved when she felt that it was completely dry. She helped Blue out of the carriage and she felt Blue's hands tense as she saw the construction.

"When was the last time you came here?" Yellow questioned her. She turned her head to the left to look at her companion. Blue's soft and tender features turned into a gloomy and wrathful one. Yellow hasn't seen her like that before, so it was surprising to her.

"2 months ago. That's when I assigned them to do their jobs. That's the exact view I saw when I left." Her voice was filled with poison. She was filled with anger, anyone could sense that. Yellow gulped, she had to admit Blue was to be feared in that mood. They went closer to the construction place in complete silence. 

The place was almost empty. Laughter erupted from the right, and Blue quickly turned her head and started to walk there in a fast tempo. Yellow caught up with her, still in fear because of the radiating fury that was dancing around Blue.  
As they went closer they saw a few middle-aged men, drinking rum and guns scattered around them. When they saw Blue coming the laughter stopped, but the wicked smile hadn't left their places.  
"Oh, hello there, Miss Dimandis, whatcha doing here? Care for a drink?" One of the men stretched his arm out with the rum in his hand.

Blue was raging. She lifted her hand and gracefully slapped the bottle out of his hand.

"How dare you speak to me like that? What are you doing here? Why aren't you working? And where in the bloody hell did the architect go?" Blue roared. Yellow didn't dare to say anything.

"Oh, lady! She left, we might have made her leave! Just take your time, we'll finish…when we're in the mood!" Another one of the chuckled at her, while the man beside him predatorily checked her out.

Blue's whole body was shaking. She had enough of these idlers. She crouched down, picked one of the revolvers up and aimed at them.

"Get out of this place! I hired you to work on these buildings and what do you do? Relax and drink until all of you pass out? Leave, now!" She shouted at them, but none of them gave any sign of fear.

"We didn't get our money, missy. Not until you pay us. We built the base of this place! And we came to this god forbidden place from miles of it. Ya ain't scaring us. I know you got loads of money." The sober man pumped his chest to look frightening as he demanded their money.

Blue furrowed her brows even deeper as the ocean of eyes of her turned into a darker shade.  
The men came closer, but Blue was faster, she shot a warning bullet into the bottle that was resting in the hand of a man. The bullet did not hit the man's hand, but as the bottle exploded, the shard of glasses cut him several times. He quickly grabbed his wrist and winced. and screamed at her: "This lady's crazy, what the hell?!" 

Another one of them ran towards her, but she quickly reacted and fired another shot this time aiming for the ground. That startled him since it missed him by millimeters only.  
Another stubborn one ran towards her the time she shot, and Yellow was ready to defend Blue, but she didn't need protection. She hit him in the cheeks with the right side of the gun.

Everyone stopped. It was like a picture. Only the breathing of the men could be heard. Blue stood there like a warrior queen. Yellow was speechless. She looked at Blue, who, again, seemed like a painting. Her hair softly danced across her furious face as she stood there with a gun in her hand motionlessly. 

The men slowly backed away, scattered their things, stumbled upon their feet as they ran from her in fear. Blue watched them run and threw the gun on the ground. She turned her head to face her companion whose expression told her everything. Blue quietly chuckled at the sight.  
"Didn't expect that, did you? Now you know that I cannot be double-crossed" Blue showed the other face of hers, but her eyes were still filled with anger.  
Yellow chuckled back at her: "They'll keep that in mind, I'm sure about that."  
As the mood got lightened up, Blue then said with a sigh:  
"We need new people to hire for this place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HahHhHAHahah nO ONE can mess with Blue
> 
> Tag yourself, I'm Yellow almost choking when she saw this warrior queen


	7. Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a modern time for western cities. 50 years ago White Diamond started a colony on a place called Homeworld, which turned out to be the greatest city, the capital, of all.  
> 5 years ago Yellow Diamond decided to go on her own path and left Homeworld to look for her “purpose”.  
> When she returned, she was struck by the view of the city. Under 5 years, the city went downhill, and the former city lost its well-earn titles. It became the town of outlaws, poverty and rotting.
> 
> When Yellow meets Blue Dimandis, the heir of the rich Dimandis family, who came along White at the beginning, everything changes.
> 
> How will Yellow and Blue change the future of Homeworld?

"Where did you learn to use guns like that? I must admit, I was impressed, I didn't really expect this from you" Yellow asked her companion who walked next to her.

"My dad taught me. He believed that I should always protect myself in this cruel world. He didn't feel safe, well, he wasn't wrong after all" Blue didn't mention the murder of her father, but both of them knew it's better to leave unsaid. 

"Were you close? You and your parents?" Yellow hoped she wasn't close to crossing a line and stated this question. 

"Not really. I never saw them as parent figures, more like mentors and teachers. No one saw me mourn after their death and they wrote me down as this cold, prissy, rich girl. Some of them even blamed me for their deaths. I've shed a few tears behind the doors, I felt helpless and lost..." Blue bitterly chuckled as she remembered those days. 

Silence fell upon them. Blue felt it was her turn to ask things:   
"What about you? How was your relationship with White? I cannot doubt she was the one who taught you how to use weapons." 

Yellow smiled to herself. White certainly was that kind of person.  
"I'll always be thankful to her. As she always told me she found me as a baby on the streets completely left alone. My parents either died or left me there, we'll never know. There was a woman laying a few meters far from me, cold and lifeless, that might have been the mother who gave birth to me. White took me under her wings and raised me as her own. I felt the same towards her as you felt towards your parents. A teacher, she's the one who taught me everything, she's the reason I am who I am now." 

"How mutual. We haven't really experienced family tropes." Blue shot a side glance at Yellow. The latter softly smiled and hummed. 

~~

The carriage arrived at the Dimandis house at last as the darkness fell upon them. The two women stepped out and quickly stepped into the house. The servants have already turned the lights on. The house at night with shimmering soft lightning looked beautiful. On the way home, they decided to search for people, and since Blue had a myriad of files, they could check out as many as they could.  
Both of them went into their rooms and decided to meet in the living room half an hour later.

Time passed and in perfect harmony, both of them opened their doors. Blue was now wearing a long sleeved ultramarine robe, that was quite elegant but more comfortable than the previous one. It had a Prussian blue belt on it, that had the same color as her eyes.   
Yellow put on wide-legged black and yellow striped trousers and a matching collarless black shirt that had 3 buttons unbuttoned at the top.

Acknowledging each other, but not saying a word, they went downstairs. Yellow took a seat in the Van Dyke brown couch. It was puffy and she practically sank in it. After moments of ruffling the papers, Blue arrived with a massive number of files. Yellow had a worried look on her face as she thought about the amount of time it'll take. 

Blue ebbed into the soft couch and put the papers on the desk in front of them with a grunt.

"That'll take some time" Yellow commented.  
"Let me bring some tea" Blue replied on a weary tone. This is gonna be one hell of a long night.

~~

After hundreds of unskilled people and laughable files, they found a few people. They all had one thing in common. All of them were women. 

"So, we have Peridot Judiciens, Bismuth Arcenciel, Garnet Asgury, Jasper and Amethyst Quartz, two Zircons? Zircon Aegis and Zircon Chase. How unique. And guess the last one, she shares the name of two of my servants." Blue read out the names.

"How many servants do you have again?" Yellow asked trying to remember the one she introduced the house.  
"I have 5. Lapis Lazuli, Ruby Flames, Sapphire Algide excluding those two."

Yellow thought for a second, and her excellent memory did not disappoint her. "Pearl?"  
Blue made a sound that the gambling machines make when you win. "We've got a winner! Pearl Libre, "Blue" Pearl Isolé"

Yellow couldn't hold back a laugh. She let out her stagy laughter that roamed through the house. Blue snorted which broke into joyful laughter. They were like giggling teenagers, best friends who just shared a hilarious joke only they understood. They were tired, no doubt. They certainly did not refer to each other as friends, but they had some kind of effect on each other. As the laughter calmed down and both of them wiped the tears out of their eyes and quietude spread through the house. 

The tender light gleamed on their cheeks. Blue, still smiling, stared into the eyes of Yellow that seemed endless and Yellow with a gentle smile on her face stared back into the ocean eyes of Blue. Only the synchronized beating of their heart and the chirping of the crickets outside could be heard. It felt like hours have passed.  
Yellow was the one to look away, interrupting her thoughts of how Blue, again, seemed like a painting in idyllic lighting like that.

Blue herself got lost in thoughts and blinked several times to come back to reality. She picked the files up again and quickly flipped them through. Thankfully all these people lived in one city, except for the Quartz sisters and the Zircons, and the four of them lived in another town not far away from Homeworld.

"What do you say about visiting these people tomorrow, hm, Ms. Diamond?" Blue asked the person sitting next to her, who she shared an intimate moment with. She never really had close friends or really anyone she could share an honest laugh with. At that moment she felt truly free. She didn't really know Yellow, that closely, but Yellow didn't know her either. But she knew for sure, that Yellow was different. She mustn't lose her. She felt a connection, although she wouldn't admit it. They had a long way to go.

Yellow looked at her with a sincere smile and replied:  
"Anytime with you, Ms. Dimandis. The last one was quite adventurous, I'm thrilled for this one."

Blue remembered her sudden outburst and flashed a proud grin.   
"I cannot promise another ride like that, that was a one-timer"

"Otherwise, I'm glad I can tag along." She started to feel like she had a purpose, a path that she felt honored to walk on. She felt like herself again, and she could only thank Ms. Dimandis and the rotting town. She had hope in it because she felt strong, so did Blue. They formed this unstoppable force that could turn this town upside down, even though they've met a day ago. They both knew it was like fate. It was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DOES NAMES HUH??? hERe are the clever explanations
> 
> Ruby Flames aka???? Eternal Flame, baby???  
> Sapphire Algide aka Algid  
> Pearl Libre aka free  
> "Blue" Pearl Isolé aka isolated-shy  
> Peridot Judiciens aka judicious  
> Jasper Quartz  
> Amethyst Quartz  
> Bismuth Arcenciel aka the rainbow in French fsgdsda  
> "Yellow" Zircon Chase aka Prosecution  
> "Blue" Zircon Aegis aka Defense  
> Garnet Asgury aka Augury
> 
>  
> 
> Also ugh they are so gay


	8. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a modern time for western cities. 50 years ago White Diamond started a colony on a place called Homeworld, which turned out to be the greatest city, the capital, of all.  
> 5 years ago Yellow Diamond decided to go on her own path and left Homeworld to look for her “purpose”.  
> When she returned, she was struck by the view of the city. Under 5 years, the city went downhill, and the former city lost its well-earn titles. It became the town of outlaws, poverty and rotting.
> 
> When Yellow meets Blue Dimandis, the heir of the rich Dimandis family, who came along White at the beginning, everything changes.
> 
> How will Yellow and Blue change the future of Homeworld?

Yellow woke up with a grunt. The light shone through the window. She slapped her face as she remembered that she forgot to pull the blinds down.

She sat up in a tired tempo and went into the bathroom to get ready. 

Once Yellow wakes up, she'll never go back to sleep, so she had no choice. 

It was the day that Blue and she would go to two places called Beach City and Empire City. She washed her face and a soft smile appeared as she thought about the night before. The first impression of Blue was not flattering, but after a day the young Dimandis showed Yellow other parts of her. She felt special.

~~ 

Blue woke up with a silent yawn. She stretched out in the bed and lay there for another 5 minutes with closed eyelids. She remembered what day it was. Her and Yellow will go meet the women who seemed compatible for the job, but somehow, they didn't get the job. It was their time to shine. Blue was excited for that, but also for traveling with the Diamond. Her first impression of Yellow was not pleasing, but despite not seeing all of her faces, she got to meet the real one. The young woman filled with ambitions. She admired that in her. No matter how rocky the meeting was, that was in the past. Blue laughed full heartedly for the first time in forever. And Yellow was there to witness that. 

~~ 

It was 9 o'clock when the owner of the mansion went out to her usual place, the balcony, to drink her morning tea. She put on an ice blue gown and put her hair in ponytails. Her feet quietly went in quick steps, trying not to wake the new person in the house up. She didn't know her morning routine, it was her first night here, so she assumed it was better to be quiet. 

But she almost stumbled upon her bare feet as she saw Yellow standing in the balcony as she viewed the town. Her back was straight as she leaned onto her arms which rested on the rods of the balcony. She wore the white shirt that she had on yesterday and the wide-legged trousers. This time she put on her boots, that she wore the first time she came here. 

The soft breeze ran through her light hair of hers. Blue stood there for minutes, completely frozen, until her servant, Pearl, didn't greet her.  
"Good morning, Miss, did you have a well-resting sleep? Shall I bring your tea with biscuits?" 

Yellow heard that and backed away from the rods as it has been burning. She turned around and walked out of the balcony, but stopped right in front of it, as she avoided interrupting the talk between Blue and Pearl. 

"Good morning, Pearl, yes, I had a refreshing sleep, thank you! Please, bring two cups this time" and she shot a glance at Yellow as she waited for an agreement. Yellow awed, then silently nodded. "Right, Ms. Dimandis, right away!" Pearl spun around and ran down the stairs. 

"Morning Ms. Diamond, did you have a well-resting sleep?" Blue kindly asked as she faced her partner.

"More likely so. Although I woke up earlier than I expected, I forgot to roll the blinds down."

Blue snorted and took a seat in her usual place. Yellow dramatically rolled her eyes and took a seat in front of her. 

"When did you plan on leaving?" Yellow asked with squinted eyes, since the sunlight aimed for her eyes. She shot daggers with her eyes as she looked at the Sun. 

"How do you feel about leaving after finishing our tea? I don't suppose we have anything to do besides this." Blue finished and after the mention of tea Pearl just came upstairs and handed the salver.  
"Thank you, Pearl, that will be all" Blue thanked her.

"So, what do you say?" Blue diverted the topic back.  
"Sounds good to me" Yellow replied and brought the cup to her lips.

So, it was settled. The plan was to take the carriage till the train station. The train thankfully stopped at both stations. This will be a long long day.

~~

They talked about their childhood, memories, talked about Blue's hair and the reason it was white like ivory, and Yellow's journey, those 5 years. As they chatted time passed pretty quickly. They dressed up in outfits that showed their title. Blue put on an ultramarine blue silk dress, that flow a few centimeters above the ground. It was collarless, it had a V-neck, and the sleeves were 3/4, and flowy. As a finishing and final touch, she put on her most expensive shawl, that was filled with miniature diamonds. It was Prussian blue, matching her eyes. She pulled it over and stepped outside the terrace as she waited for Yellow.

Yellow had a few clothes, most of them disappeared through the journey, or even got stolen. Blue and she agreed that they'll call her tailor and make her several new and elegant clothes.  
She decided to wear her cotton black turtleneck, the expensive silk light ochre vest that was had black rhombus shaped buttons and an almost invisible diamond pattern on the back of it. Her narrow black trousers matched her elegant wing-tipped high-heeled Oxford's. She adored high-heels and felt even more powerful when she wore them. 

Yellow met Blue on the terrace and they were ready to go. They made a powerful duo, particularly now because of their radiant outfits. Anyone would shake if these two walked up to them.

~~

The carriage stopped at the train station of Homeworld, which was 20 minutes from the Dimandis house by carriage. It was a milestone for Blue and Yellow. They've never been on public transport before, and there were no other ways to get to those 2 cities. Beach City was 3 hours from here and 1 hour more to reach Empire City.  
They braced themselves up, took a long and deep breath before stepping up on the train.

It was filled with casual citizens, and by the eyes of Blue and Yellow, they saw lower citizens. They took a seat next to each other, legs bumping into each other since the seats weren't that large. In front of them sat a young woman with bangs, her hair light as snow, neatly dressed. She was as petite as Ruby, and she certainly didn't look like the other people on the train. She looked like she belongs to the upper-class. Blue silently observed her, and thankfully the person being observed didn't seem to notice. Yellow did sense that. 

30 minutes have passed and besides from quiet chatter and looking at the landscapes nothing seemed to happen. Until a tall, sturdy-looking woman with colorful hair wearing a lounge suit got on the train. As the tall woman came closer to them she spotted the young woman in front of them and realization hit her. Her face seemed to lit up and stepped next to the light-haired woman.

"Well, if it isn't Sapphire Algide! What a lucky coincidence, how are you doing?"

The woman's smile turned upwards and greeted the tall woman with a voice filled with joy:  
"Bismuth! It's been weeks, I missed you! I've been great, I'm heading back to Beach City. How have you been?"

Blue's eyes got filled with wonder and her eyes got as huge as Yellows. This must be a joke, the chance for it is really small, and here they are. Sitting in front of 2 of the people they wanted to visit.

They sat in silence, letting the two friends talk, but Blue couldn't hold back her excitement and said:  
"I'm very sorry to interrupt your conversation and reunion ladies, but I have a feeling that I and my partner here have been looking for you too! I've seen files of yours and thought you might be proper for the job that I'd like to offer."

The two women got completely struck and sat in silence for moments. Then Bismuth laughed up and said:  
"Well, this is a small world! I'm Bismuth Arcenciel, nice to meet you. What kind of job do you have to offer?"  
Sapphire shot a proud smile, as she waited for Blue's answer.

Yellow and Blue looked at each other with a delicate smile that said it's out time. They softly nodded at each other and filled Ms. Arcenciel and Ms. Algide in with the details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh I might not update as frequently as I did in the past few days, BUt!!! doN"T WORRY I'LL FINISH AS FAST AS I CAN!
> 
> Also heck yeAh Sapphire and Bismuth, it's time to do,,,bismuth ba dum tsss


	9. Zircons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a modern time for western cities. 50 years ago White Diamond started a colony on a place called Homeworld, which turned out to be the greatest city, the capital, of all.  
> 5 years ago Yellow Diamond decided to go on her own path and left Homeworld to look for her “purpose”.  
> When she returned, she was struck by the view of the city. Under 5 years, the city went downhill, and the former city lost its well-earn titles. It became the town of outlaws, poverty and rotting.
> 
> When Yellow meets Blue Dimandis, the heir of the rich Dimandis family, who came along White at the beginning, everything changes.
> 
> How will Yellow and Blue change the future of Homeworld?

The day seemed like it just started and they've already met two people. After the duo explained the plans and what kind of buildings they wanted, they were ready to hear what they would respond. How could they and do they want to help?  
They suspected that Sapphire wasn't the builder type, that was for sure.

Bismuth confessed that she adored the process of building and creating, and told them about her love for weapon-making

Sapphire was more of a "leading the construction" type, she had an excellent brain that, it was almost like she had foreseeing powers and she could predict the output of the construction.

Yellow eyes met blue ones as they smiled in agreement, and telepathically communicated. Perfect people for this job.  
The four of them chatted more about the plans, and after 20 minutes Bismuth had reacher her destination, so she politely said goodbye and agreed to meet a week later with everyone at Ms. Dimandis' place.   
Blue thought a meeting would be perfect for every person, it was an opportunity to talk about the plans. And everyone could get to know each other since they will be coworkers for months. 

Sapphire was not that talkative, especially considering she didn't know much about the two women. Both Yellow and Blue thought it would be polite to stop the conversation. A few more hours and they'll reach their first destination. It was enough time for Blue to think about the plans for the meeting "party".

~~~~  
Beach City really did seem like a town judging by the smaller houses and the composition of the place. It was a cozy little town but somehow developed.  
The three women got down the train and after a few minutes of walking and polite chatter they had to part way. Sapphire bowed with her head and left, remembering to meet those two after a week.  
The first one to meet was Zircon. And Zircon. Thankfully they lived next to each other. "Huh, seems like fate" Blue thought as she walked alongside Yellow. A few curious eyes have fallen on them as the glamorously walked towards Zircon's house. Before that, they spotted an office. By reading the files they knew this was a better place to search for Zircon.

Yellow opened the door of the office that had a sign on it. It said "Chase's & Aegis' Law Firm". Huh, the two Zircon's shared an office. This will be easier than expected.

Diamond and Dimandis entered the office of Chase and Aegis. The place was small and cozy. The walls were painted dark turquoise and had ochre chairs. Both women hid their smile when they saw the colors.

The Zircons must have heard them enter, and one of the ladies appeared in front of them.  
The woman was tall, but still, she was half a head lower than Yellow and Blue. She was dressed elegantly, the outfit reflecting on her career. She wore a dark blue suit; the pants were loose at the end and had a light blue cravat, the shoulders of the boxy suit were padded. She had Victorian styled foldable glasses. She was panting, she must have run from her room.

"Good afternoon, ladies, what can I help you two with?" She agog asked. She couldn't really hide the excitement in her voice.

"Good afternoon, I'm Yellow Diamond and this is Blue Dimandis, and we were searching for you and your partner. There is a job we think you'd be perfect for!" Yellow explained the situation to her. Zircon was struck with awe and quickly ran to the office next to hers and shouted: "Chase!! Come out of your office this instant, two women visited us, they have a job to offer!"

So, this woman was Zircon Aegis, an anxious, yet confident woman. She was the defending and the other one was the prosecuting. They have yet to meet her.

Alongside Aegis another woman, just as tall as her and wearing the exact same clothes as her partner, but in yellow, came out of the office. She wore a smug smile on her face as she confidently walked towards them. Over her oversized vest, there was a tinted necktie on it, which seemed like it was diamond shaped. Her posture was more composed than her partner's. She justifieth her monocle over her eye.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Diamond and Ms. Dimandis! What could we help with?" Zircon Chase was obviously listening to the conversation earlier so she came prepared.

Blue and Yellow explained the job and their part of the construction. Perfect lawyers for the job, as they both thought. 

The two Zircons looked at each other, a smug smile still painted on Chase and a shy one on the face of Aegis, and they looked back at the pair of authority. They offered their hands in perfect union and in synch, they said: "We're in!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL HAHAHAH LONG TIME NO SEE HUH??? I'm really sorry for the delay, AND ALSO SHOUTOUT THANKS TO A BOOST I GOT WHICH WAS A COMMENT AND??? IT WAS SWEET?? Anyways, I'll try to be more quick, but hhh probably not that long, but when have I ever written long chapters, let's be real sfdgdhfs


	10. A Little Song and Gems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a modern time for western cities. 50 years ago White Diamond started a colony on a place called Homeworld, which turned out to be the greatest city, the capital, of all.  
> 5 years ago Yellow Diamond decided to go on her own path and left Homeworld to look for her “purpose”.  
> When she returned, she was struck by the view of the city. Under 5 years, the city went downhill, and the former city lost its well-earn titles. It became the town of outlaws, poverty and rotting.
> 
> When Yellow meets Blue Dimandis, the heir of the rich Dimandis family, who came along White at the beginning, everything changes.
> 
> How will Yellow and Blue change the future of Homeworld?

Before Yellow and Blue could continue their search for employees they had to stop their hunger. Luckily, Beach City was full of diners. Seafood, a peculiar place filled with "fries", and casual places. They chose the seafood one, where the owner was called Mr. Pizza. 

As they entered the smell of fish and their specialty, pizza, slapped them in the face. It was quite a big space filled with people, and they weren't really used to that, considering their title. There was a table for two, so they quickly took a seat. Near the table, there was a small stage filled with instruments for singers and artists. Turns out, everyone could go up there and put on a little performance. 

The two women ordered and started chatting. The subject quickly transformed into music, since the stage hit the eyes of both of them.  
Blue told her about how she fell in love with music and turned into a woman who played multiple instruments, including her favorite, the guitar. Her music teacher was a middle-aged woman called Ms. Hannigan, she was the one who inspired Blue the most. That's the main reason she got into singing as well.

"What about you? I saw how you looked at the piano, you must have something to do with it." Blue playfully, but curiously asked. Ms. Diamond did seem like a person who appreciated music.

Yellow chuckled, "defeated" she had been caught: "I'm an adorer of music as well, you guessed it right, Ms. Dimandis. I learned to play the piano at a very early age, self-taught, mostly. But singing is closer to me, I got into that after a few years of playing the piano. White took me to a play, a musical to be more specific, and when Ms. LuPone took the stage, I was blown away. At that moment I decided that I want to learn to sing as good as LuPone, to reach her kind of level." Yellow confessed as she told the woman sitting in front of her who her "exemplar" was.

Blue was staring with eyes full of wonders and a smile filled up with joy. She never really met anyone quite like Yellow, or anyone who adores music much like as Blue. She was interested if Yellow had reached her goal in "singing as good as Ms. LuPone", but before she could give it a try, the food has arrived.  
They both thanked the food and then Blue attempted after a sigh:

"Did you reach that goal?"  
Yellow knew what she wanted to ask, but still confusingly answered:  
"What goal?"  
"In singing. Did you reach the goal to be as good as LuPone?" Blue stated her question.

Yellow thought for a second. She was fantastic, she knew that, but she didn't really have the time to shine with that. She and White were the only one who has ever heard her sing.

"Maybe. I'm not sure I can be the judge here, but I know my value."

They sat in silence as they ate their flamingly hot food. After a few moments, Blue without looking up asked again.

"Do I have the chance of witnessing your talent in singing?" And took another bite of her food.

Yellow was taken aback. No one has ever asked her to hear her sing. Not that she ever confessed something as adoring music, no one really asked her these questions or didn't really dare to ask these.

"Who knows? There is a chance for that, it only depends on the moment. I could ask the same by the way." Yellow truthfully answered and hid her question in that.

Blue chuckled and took another bite before she answered.  
"It depends on the moment." As she repeated what Yellow said, as she softly mocked the voice of Yellow. Yellow snorted and rolled her eyes.

Comfortable minutes of silence went by as they quietly ate their now not-that-hot food.  
The streets were full of citizens, passing by, chatting with almost everyone who came near them, no matter where they were heading, or coming from. Beach City was filled with cheerful people, and looking at that view made both of the women filled with peace. Beach City was worth visiting.

They were at the last bites of their food, got back into talking about everyday things. As they chatted, both of them sensed a figure passing near them and going on the stage. It was a young man, in his early 20's, wearing glasses, locks of hair curly, the shirt was tasteless in both of Blue and Yellow's eyes.

"Hello everyone, I'm Ronaldo and I'm going to take a test. My family not so long ago went to the theatre to watch a play, and since I write about my everyday life in my book, Keep Beach City Weird, I want to know how many people know about this play."  
Both the Diamond and the Dimandis raised their eyebrows as they waited for the test. Yellow knew most of the plays, especially the musicals that played nowadays. She braced herself and crossed her legs as she looked at the stage.

"It's a musical" -Yellow smirked, and felt the eyes of Blue fell on her - "written by Mr. Sondheim" -Yellow's smile grew even deeper, since Sondheim was one of her favorites, and saw almost every single one of his musicals - "based on the life of the ultimate show business mothe-"  
Before he could even finish his sentence, his test, Yellow bolted right up on her feet with a triumphalist smile on her face as she pointed her fingers at him and nearly shouted: "IT'S GYPSY"

The whole place got quiet for a few seconds as Yellow stood there, and the young man on the stage completely star struck. He was impressed, and smiled and said "Exactly, thank you, that's exactly what I wanted to know, thank you for helping me write my book" and ran off the stage.

The exultant Yellow took a seat again and looked into the eyes of Blue. She was smirking, and before she could ask what was she smiling about, she heard the whispers erupt.  
After this unique scene, thanks to the young man, everyone turned into people filled with curiosity. People were either talking about Ronaldo, the musical that they haven't heard about before, or the woman who bolted up and like an actress, as someone who stars in the musical, the one who perfectly knew the answer.

Yellow's eyes filled with fear turned to look at Blue and asked: "Please don't tell me they want me to sing a song from Gypsy…"

Blue's smirk grew deeper once again and casually replied, looking out of the window:  
"It depends on the moment."

Yellow groaned but felt proud of herself. She rubbed her temple with her left hand, sighed, then softly smiled at Blue.  
"The moment came sooner than I expected." She stood up and walked onto the stage.  
The whispers calmed down and looked at the well-dressed tall woman on the stage. 

"Good afternoon, since I heard most of you wonder about this little moment, and since some of you suggested you'd like to hear a song, here you go" And looked into the eyes of Blue as she took a seat at the piano.

She warmed her fingers up in the air, cleared her throat, and chose the song quickly she will perform. She took a really long and deep breath and started:

"Some people can get a thrill  
Knitting sweaters and sitting still.  
That's okay for some people  
Who don't know they're alive."

Everyone's jaw dropped in the diner, even Mr. Pizza came out of his workplace. The whole diner seemed to stop working. A strong voice, filled with power and wonders filled the whole diner.  
Blue's heart seemed to stop for minutes. She was sitting there with stars in her eyes, breathless and speechless.

The song went on and Yellow closed her eyes as she single-handedly "killed" the whole diner with her vocals and her fingers flying on the piano. She finished the song, her hands slowly got away from the piano, opened her eyes, and was struck with a view not even herself expected. Everyone sat at their tables speechlessly, filled with admiration, mouths turning up.  
When she stood up the whole diner stood up with herself and gave her long applause. 

She bowed, filled with pride, thanked everyone and walked off the stage, and got struck again as Blue threw her arms around Yellow and suddenly hugged her. Yellow filled with awe put her arms around Blue and hugged her back. Blue backed away, but still holding onto each other, looked into the light eyes of Yellow and said:

"I'm really glad the moment came sooner than expected, not sure I would have been patient enough to wait for more time!" Blue filled with excitement told her. Yellow full-heartedly chuckled that roamed through the whole diner.

They let go of each other and got back into their seats. After a moment quite like this, they had a lot to talk about. Both of them filled with excitement and happiness shared their memories mostly about music. The search for employees could wait a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So SINCE I CANNOT UPDATE THAT FREQUENTLY, HERE'S A LONGER ONE
> 
> It was dfsgfdgsfg sweet, tag yourself I'm Yellow geeking out at the mention of musicals, Sondheim, Gypsy and most importantly Patti LuPone herself


	11. You'll Need Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a modern time for western cities. 50 years ago White Diamond started a colony on a place called Homeworld, which turned out to be the greatest city, the capital, of all.  
> 5 years ago Yellow Diamond decided to go on her own path and left Homeworld to look for her “purpose”.  
> When she returned, she was struck by the view of the city. Under 5 years, the city went downhill, and the former city lost its well-earn titles. It became the town of outlaws, poverty and rotting.
> 
> When Yellow meets Blue Dimandis, the heir of the rich Dimandis family, who came along White at the beginning, everything changes.
> 
> How will Yellow and Blue change the future of Homeworld?

After one hell-of-a-ride at the diner and deep discussion about the art of music and Yellow over-analyzing the song "Rose's Turn" from Gypsy, they decided it was time to meet the last 2 remaining women from Beach City; Peridot Judiciens and Garnet Asgury.

Ms. Judiciens was a master at engineering, skilled with advanced technology, the excellent technician for the job. She lived in a greenish house, it seemed quite modern as Blue and Yellow came closer to the house. 

Quiet but noticeable growling could be heard from the house. No, wait, not from the house, from the wooden shed next to the house. Brattling and clinking became even louder and like a cat, Peridot hissed.  
Yellow and Blue, stunned, looked at each other, thinking if this was the right place.

Blue slowly but surely opened the door to the shed. As she successfully opened the door Peridot came into the view. Her hands were tangled in her hair, furious, but somehow calmed down. She held a screwdriver in her right hand. There was an unknown device in front of her, which looked advanced compared to the current technology. 

The wooden floor creaked under Yellow's heels and Peridot yelped and spun around, holding the screwdriver in front of her, as a weapon, or as it looked like, a shield.

"STATE YOURSELVES, STRANGERS!!" Peridot quickly screeched at them in her high voice.

Yellow looked hurt as Peridot didn't recognize her and Blue felt awkward but quickly answered before the scene would turn into more of an embarrassing scene.

"We're very sorry to disturb you Ms. Judiciens, but we were looking for you, because of an offer we have for you since you are a well-known technician and engineer. I'm Ms. Dimandis and she's Ms. Diamond

Peridot looked at her hands and speedily put her hands down and dropped the screwdriver on the table. She was hit with a surprise, but a slow smug grin appeared on her face. She has heard the names before, but she only read those names in the newspapers years ago.

"Oh, yes, of course, nice to meet you two, what's the job in which my assistance is needed?"  
Peridot proudly stated her question as she looked at the tall women with admiration.

"There will be a gigantic construction in the heart of Homeworld and we need the greatest people, technicians, engineers, builders and so on, if we want to create more of a modern place in Homeworld. That city craved that kind of reconstruction, and it's the perfect time for it and it must be flawless." Yellow folded her arms and straightened her back as she explained the situation to the small technician with unruly hair.

The mentioned technician had stars in her eyes as she imagined the view. She shook her head and quickly shut her eyes and opened them, and her eyes got filled with determination.

"It would be an honor to help!"

~~

The last resident to visit was Ms. Asgury's. The files said that she had been a head leader at various teams, including builder teams. The hardworking woman lived in a small house right next to the sea. It was chillier than usual, so Blue pulled her scarf around her more tightly. Yellow ran her hands up and down on her arms.

Yellow stepped in front of the entrance of the house and loudly, but slowly, knocked. The woman inside was right on time and appeared in front of them as she opened the door.

"Good afternoon. What can I do to help?" The tall dark-skinned woman asked on a calm voice as her British accent flashed out.

"Good afternoon Ms. Asgury, we've got a job for you and I'd be delighted if you would accept it. There's a big construction going on in Homeworld, and you could be the leader of the "builder team". So, what do you say?" Blue spoke in a voice that was filled with mastership.

The British woman thought for a moment. Hummed, pursed her lips and thought for a moment then casually answered.  
"I'll think about it."

Blue was taken aback. No one has ever said no to her. How could anyone ever?  
"Excuse me?" She tried to hide her anger, but as her voice rose and deepened, it easily slipped out.

"I said I'll think about it." The woman wearing sunglasses replied on the same tone, with no expression on her face.

"Do you know who we are?" Blue asked again, motioning towards herself and Yellow.

"Of course, Ms. Dimandis and Ms. Diamond, I know you two and your kind." She replied and put emphasis on the word "kind" and "Ms".

Yellow now was also furious and clenched her jaw and fists, but waited for Blue to reply to the strongly-built woman in front of her.

"What do you mean our kind? Who do you think you are?" Blue couldn't control her temper now as her voice rose higher and higher.

Garnet quietly chuckled, as she was expecting this answer, as she knew the future.  
"I exactly know who I am, and I'm true to myself. And I'm the person you were looking for, for this important job. Now if you excuse me…" As she judged the first question and bluntly answered. She started to close her door but a strong slim hand stopped it. Yellow had enough.

"Are you questioning our own selves? Do you think you're the only one right for this job?" Yellow asked and deeply furrowed her brows.

"I know you'll need me." And shut her door right before Yellow's hand left it.

Blue and Yellow stood in front of the locked door, filled with fury. Who does she think she is? How could she say that? She wasn't the center of the whole construction, they could find better applicants to fill this part of the job.

Blue steadied herself, took a deep breath and stormed off of the porch, angrily mumbling to herself questions like "how could she?", "who is she?" and "why do we need her?".

Yellow ran right after her, catching up to her after that Blue suddenly stopped and faced Yellow. Blue's eyes turned into a darker shade of blue thanks to the anger, and Yellow's jaw was still clenched, just like her hand. It seemed like the electricity of anger was boiling outside of her.

Blue slumped her shoulders after a shaky breath. She spaced out, looked at the landscape, still furious but somehow, she seemed sad. A complete mood change and Yellow felt she needed to comfort her. She had to.  
Yellow was more of a cold person, she didn't really show emotions, or at least, she tried not to.  
She put her right slim and gentle hand on the right shoulder of Blue and squeezed it, as a sign for Blue to snap out of it and look at her. It worked and Blue looked back into the eyes of Yellow, which radiated warmth in her eyes.

Yellow then said in a kind voice: "Let's forget about this for now and let's explore Empire City, shall we?"

Blue shyly smiled, calmed down and put her left hand on top of Yellow's right for a moment and said: "Lead the way."

Both of them were filled with anger (and confusion thanks to Garnet's "You'll need me") but after this gentle moment, both of them seemed to forget about it. For now. As long as they are next to each other for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garnet is savage and we love HER!! ALSO HAHA HI UPDATE!!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, you read it huh? Congrats! It's my first fanfic and I'm,,,,not exactly a writer, I'm more of a drawing/painting/art history lover kind of gal, this was just an idea that,,,,,,came into my mind and I was like "Hey, that seems like a cool idea!! What if I TEST MYSELF IF I CAN WRITE THIS" also yeah, English is noT my mother tongue, as you can probably sense, so that's the other part of the challenge! V O C A B U L A R Y and G R A M M A R
> 
> SO THANKS IF YOU READ IT!! It's mostly written for me, but I was like "hah, do it, besh, UPLOAD IT"


End file.
